


Perfect

by betascribbles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betascribbles/pseuds/betascribbles
Summary: Connor sees something that upsets him while watching television and Hank spoils him to cheer him up.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd fanfiction in a week, why am I like this. Hope you enjoy!

Hank woke up late today after a late night at work, he felt groggy but it was already 1pm so he dragged himself out of bed. As much as he wanted to just lay in bed all day he forced his body up. Connors side of the bed was empty unsurprisingly, he normally would wait until Hank would wake up until he would go about his day but Hank too often would sleep past even Connors patience. 

  He lumbered out of bed and made his way to the living room to see if Connor was still home. He was pleased to see him sitting on the couch with Sumo in his lap. He placed a hand gently on the androids shoulder as to not startle him. Connor tipped his head back to smile at him before puckering his lips for a kiss. Hank gladly complied and apologized for his breath. 

  Hank then turned his attention to the window; rain was pelting against it and the wind began to make the house tremble slightly. Hank was glad he had no where's to be today. 

  “I wanted to take Sumo for a walk but it seems we are experiencing a nor'easter.” Connor stated, looking to the storm outside. 

  “Ah well, guess it's a lazy day then” Hank said with little complaint, making his way to the kitchen to make himself a lunch. 

  “I think most days for you are lazy days Hank” Connor joked, earning a glare followed by a laugh from the older man. He began making himself a store bought pizza, and sat to check out some magazines Connor must have picked up. Connor was now preoccupied watching the tv. He flicked through the channels until he saw a headline involving androids and paused. Hank paid no mind to it and got caught on an article about endangered animals. 

  The alarm for the pizza breaks his concentration and he takes it out to cool off before eating it. He glances to his partner who now has a troubled look on his face. He makes his way over to the android to see what was bothering him. He looks to the source of the problem. On the tv was a right wing news channel show, which had four reporters at a table discussing the growing rights of androids. 

 

_ “The state of Nevada just passed a bill that allows Androids the right to vote, and I think it's ridiculous.” a female reporter stated before her male colleague jumped in.  _

_    “Its mind blowing, what could a machine need to vote for? Next thing they are gonna tell me is that my cell phone has the right to vote too.” The man spoke arrogantly.  _

_   “This whole movement has been disastrous. It was bad enough that androids where taking all our jobs, but now we have to pay them for it? Why because oh no, the little tin cans have feeeelings now, give me a break.” Another woman chimes in.  _

 

  Hank snatched the remote from beside Connor and quickly switched the channel. Looking to Connor who looked visibly upset. 

  “No need to watch that shit, fucking pricks just like the sounds of their own voice” he rubs Connors shoulder before walking over to eat a piece of his piece of his pizza. After chowing down the slice turns back to join the android on the couch but notices the smaller man begin to tremble. He's crying. 

  Hank quickly moves to be at the androids side, putting a hand on his shoulder and asking what was wrong. Before he could muster out and answer he began to sob. He had never seen Connor cry before, he was always so composed, even when Hank could tell he wasn't on the inside. Hank imagines he must have been bottling these feelings up for along time. It hurt to see him like this. Not knowing the right thing to say in the moment,  he just holds the android in his arms. Bringing his body to his chest and rubbing a hand across his back, laying back onto the couch. Connor began to calm after laying on Hanks chest, the sound of the rain helped to sooth the man. 

   “I'm sorry, I don't know why I reacted like that…” Connor spoke in a hushed tone. Hank kissed the top of his head before he spoke. 

   “Don't apologize Connor, they said some dumb shit that set you off, it happens. Just proves that they are wrong.” He spoke gently, still rubbing the others back. 

   “What if they aren't… what if I am just a machine…” his voice trembled. Hank put a hand under his chin to force his head up to look at him. 

   “You are not. You feel, love, hurt, everything a human would. Yeah biologically we are different, but at heart we aren't. You are damn fucking perfect Connor.” he reassured, lifting himself up to pull the bot onto his lap and pull him to his chest again. “I love you to fucking pieces, I wish everyone could see you like I do…” he softly placed kissed on his neck as he spoke. 

   It caused Hank agony to see how others hatred have impacted him. Once upon a time he also had negative feeling towards androids but after seeing what they really are, seeing how hard they fought to just be alive. It changed something I'm him. Now he couldn't imagine his life without the handsome android in his arms. He was his rock, he'd probably have drank himself to death if he had never met him. He saved him. He wished he had all the words to describe how much he meant to him, but he never was the best with words. 

  “I'm not the best with words but I think it's time for a well deserved Connor appreciation day” he chucked into the androids neck. 

  “You said all the right things Hank, you always do, and appreciation day? You're funny.” Connor nuzzled into his neck.

  “Yes, you do so much for me and put up with my shit, why not spoil you a little bit.” Hank placed another kiss onto his neck. “I'm not entirely sure how to spoil an android but I'm sure gonna try.” Connor than lifted his head up, smiling at the older man. He steals eager kisses from the man, Hank always made him feel alive. 

"I can think of a way Hank, remind me I'm alive." Connor whispers into his ear. Hank hands gently rubbed his side's and began to claspe under him to lift him up. He lifts the smaller man and wrapps his legs around his hips for support. Taking him into their room, Connor stole more kisses on their way. The android was gently placed onto the bed and Hank admired the beautiful man. The way his hair fell onto his face, the way his cheeks were slightly blue from blushing, the way his pale skin seemed to glow in the dim room. He was intoxicating.

   “I wish you knew just how fucking beautiful you are.” He praised. The amount of times he took his breath away was amazing. Connors cheeks became more blue at his words. Hank couldn't help but just stand and stare at him and smile. 

   “Well are you going to spoil me or not” Connor smirked, inviting the man to join him on the bed. Hank joined the android on the bed not hesitating to begin kissing the man again. He moved his lips from the others mouth to his neck. He paused the kisses only to lift his shirt off of him and toss it to the ground. His chest was perfectly smooth, slightly toned and thin. A few freckles across it which Hank loved. He lowered his kisses to his chest, making his was to kiss his sensitive nipples. He started wish soft kisses on them, making the android close his eyes and lean himself into the touch. He slowly took one of the pink buds into his lips and gently sucked. Gaining a moan from him. He spent a lot of time sucking, licking and applying different amounts of pressure to one before moving onto the other. He enjoyed the noises it made the man under him make. 

   He could feel a bulge growing in his loose pants, the android unconsciously would raise his hips slightly to get friction from the body above him. Hank lifted himself and rubbed his hand over the bulge, Connor let out a loud moan. He rubbed the member until a wet pool began to soak through the sweat pants he was wearing. The way he bit his lip to quiet himself made Hank lose his mind. He wouldn't believe there was a sexier site out there. He very slowly pulled down the sweats, exposing his erection. Hank remembered the first time he saw the android naked, his jaw dropped. He wishes he could thank whoever sculpted him, he truly was a sight to see. He was perfect.

    His cock was pale but light pink at the tip, and was leaking a thin clear liquid. He could stare at him for hours but he didn't think the eager android would appreciate that very much right now. He situated himself in between the androids legs and crossed his legs, lifting Connors hips to sit in his lap while still laying back onto the bed so he could see almost every inch of him. His legs wrapped loosely around his waist and wiggled his hips up needingly. He had a desperate look on his face that Hank loved. 

  He took the androids cock into his hand and pumped, making sure to put the most pressure on the tip, which was especially sensitive on him. He rubbed his side and thigh as he worked him up. His breathing was getting louder and louder. He began pumping faster as his breathing became frantic, Hank could tell he was getting close. He planned on making him cum many times today. A few more quick pumps brought him there, his led flickers yellow then blinks red as he comes. He lets of a loud breathe as he orgasms, hips jittering. 

  Hank gives him a few minutes before repositioning to start again. He pulls the other man's legs up so his knees are against his chest. He presses his fingers against his perineum. Rubbing and pushing into it until he gets a moan. Hank lowers himself and places a kiss to the spot. Kissing down to his entrance, stopping to admire his pretty little ass. His entrance is small and pink, it isnt quite as rigid as a human one. It also had the benefit of self lubrication, which Hank thought was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He placed a kiss to the soft and wet entrance. He gradually pushed his tongue into the hole, Connors head flung back with a loud moan. He took his time eating the android out, loving the way it made his wiggle around.

   He eventually lowered his legs again and pulled his hips back onto his lap. His legs were spread wide for him, inviting fingers. He slid a finger into the tight wet hole which quickly was followed by another. He knew exactly how to make the man crazy. He softly rubbed the spot that sent him over the edge. A round sensor that seemed to provide him immense pleasure. He barely applied any pressure just enough for the android to beg for more. 

   “Please… oh god… please Hank.” He begged, rutting his hips desperately. Hank smirked and applied the slightest bit more pressure. “Come on! Please! More…” he was getting my desperate. 

  “What's wrong love? Did you want me to stop?” Hank smirked, Connor furrowed his brow. 

  “Haaank, please don't, more... I want more you fuckin-” he was stopped mid sentence as Hank pressed into the sensor sending shocks down his body. Making the android yelp loudly. He then curled his fingers slightly and rubbed that spot on a rhythm. Making sure to push deeply on the sensor before pulling back and repeating. Hank loved the sounds it made him make, the moans, incoherent mumblings, and yelps. Connor deserved to feel like he was in heaven. 

  Connors second orgasm comes with a yell, and Hank doesn't stop but only slows down his pace after it. Connor was basically a puddle in his lap now. He gently continued to press the now very sensitive spot and with his other hand rubbed his cock until it was hard in his hand again. His cock was very slick and easily glided in and out of his hand. Due to the oversensitivity it doesn't take long before the android is coming for the third time. His stomach has covered in his synthetic cum. He looked like he would never move. It's not often Hank gets to see him worn out, it's makes Hank feel greatly accomplished to have tired out a robot. He unwraps his legs from his waist and lays him back down. Hovering over him to place a kiss on his forehead. 

  “I'm going to grab something to clean you off and I'll be back” he whispered in his ear before placing another kiss on his head. Connors eyes were closed but he was smiling ear to ear. Hank goes into the bathroom and runs a cloth under some warm water. He returns to the bot who is still lying motionless on the bed happily. Hank uses the cloth to clean up the mess on this stomach. He lays down next to him and pulls him into his arms.

  “Was there anything you wanted to do today?” Hank asked, his face nuzzled into the androids hair.

  “I don't really want to move… can we watch movies in bed today?” Connor responded. 

  “That sounds like a great fucking idea, just no more tv.” he chuckled, and turned on one of Connors favorite movies. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompt ideas I would love to hear them! Want to write more of these but I'm starting to run out of ideas!


End file.
